


Superfamily gets a not-super-dog

by OrChan12



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Probably ooc, Superfamily, Superhusbands, i need to edit this before i post, i'm bad at giving dogs name, will be edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks his father for a dog. They refuse at first, but then they find a lost puppy after a mission in Germany and they can't be helped but bringing her with them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfamily gets a not-super-dog

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry Germans readers, especialy those who live in Berlin, I have nothing against you guys. 
> 
> Second of all, I kinds want to post it, though I might edit it later since there probably mistakes (I'm tired, though it's not so late in my country).
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> (Dedciated to Nat-chan as always, and Tsuki-senpai this time)

It was a regular family dinner at the Rogers- Stark household. There weren't any troubles in New York, no gods with father issues who want to take over Midgard or robots making Pinocchio references who want to destroy the earth after surfing the web. Steve and Tony simply enjoyed a quite dinner, listening to 8 year old Peter talking about school.

"And the teacher asked us to make a presentation about a breed of dog that we like," said Peter before stuffing his mouth with food.

"Did you choose a dog already?" asked Tony.

Peter nodded. "Yes, it's-"

"Don't eat with your mouth full, Peter," Steve Reminded Peter.

Peter pouted but still chewed his food. "I decided to write about a corgi. On a different subject, can we get a puppy?"

"No," said Steve immediately.

"He is right," said Tony, "that's still the same subject."

"That's not the point," Steve glared at his partner. He turned to Peter, "do you know what it takes to take care after a dog? You have to feed it, take it out, clean after it…"

"I will take care of it," Peter promised.

"Like you took care of your fish?" Tony reminded them of Nemo, surprisingly-not-a-goldfish who died because Peter forgot to feed it once.

"I won't forget to feed the dog," Peter begged again.

Tony thought about the idea for a moment. Fish were east to forget. A dog could teach Peter a sense of responsibility. And who doesn't like dogs? He was surprised the Steve wasn't on board.

"The answer is still no, right, Tony?" Steve looked at him, waiting for Tony to side with him.  

Tony stared at his partner and then at his child. Tony knew that Steve was right. Steve and Tony were often on some sort of mission, they were away from New York, even from the States- who would take care of the dog if Peter forgot? "Sorry, buddy, but he is right."

"I just wanted someone to stay with me when you guys are away," Peter said quietly in a sad tone, breaking his fathers' hearts. Peter went to his room and both Steve and Tony lost their appetite.

 

Months passed by and the Avengers faced Thanos. After a long struggle, they managed to win. They weren't fighting in New York this time but in Berlin, so luckily their city wasn't destroyed and Peter was safe.

It was raining the entire time, so not only they were sweating and tired, but also wet. Steve and Tony got separated from the team, taking advantage of the moment of being alone.

"We should find a dry place," suggested Steve.

"Or we can hide under your shield," Tony wasn't considered a genius for nothing.

Steve played along. They had to be close to one another, which could be more romantic if it wasn't for Tony's iron suit. It still didn't cover both of them, but the intimacy was warming enough.

They were walking in an abandoned ally when they suddenly they heard inhuman cry. "Can you here it?" asked Steve.

"I think it's coming from the dumpster," Tony answered.

The two let go of one another, and went to the source of the sound, ignoring the rain. Right inside the nearest dumpster, there was a small corgi dog lying, shaking from the cold and crying. He didn't look hurt, just lonely and terrified.

"Oh, just look at him," Tony looked enamored. He picked the puppy up. "Doesn't it remind you the way we found Peter?"

Peter was abandoned too, though not in a dumpster, but in a wrecked home, his parents ran away and left him behind. It was during a mission and despite all the efforts to find the parents, Peter remained an orphan. One of the S.H.I.L.D. doctors checked him and claimed the kid wasn't like any other kids. Years later and they still didn't find Peter's abilities- except a brilliant mind- but Tony and Steve took him under their wing.

Tony looked at Steve, who gave him the getting-really-tired-of-your-shit-Tony expression. "Tony, no," said Steve firmly.

"We were gone for two weeks this time. He still can't stop talking about getting a pet. Imagine his face when you bring him Parker."

"You already named it?"

Tony brought the puppy's face close to Steve's and also gave him a puppy eye face. Steve wouldn't resist that and Tony knew it perfectly well.

"Fine, but I'm not taking care for him for you two."

 

They took Parker to the vet, giving him all the shots he needed, before heading back to New York.

"It's a cute puppy," said Clint on their way back. "Do you think if I cry next to a dumpster, I'll be adopted by the super-husbands?"

"You'll have to be cute first," commented Natasha while playing with Parker.

"I can be adorable too," pouted Clint.  

"I can't believe you named it Parker," said Steve. "You can do better than this."

"Technology is my strength, not naming."

Parker ran to Thor, who just stared at the puppy, not knowing what to do with it. Parker barked at him and wiggled her tail.

"I think she wants you to pick her up," suggested Clint.

Thor looked at the furry barking Midgardien creature before picking it up. The god examined Parker. He looked into her eyes. "What a lovely creature," he said.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "You here for more than a decade and you still don't know what a dog is?"

 

Parker was surprisingly quite, which only served them good. "We're home," announced both Steve and Tony once they entered the apartment. Tony was the one holding the puppy, hiding behind Steve's large body. Peter ran to them and hugged Steve first- since he was the visible one.

"Where is daddy?" asked Peter. Seriously, Tony wasn't that small that his partner could hide him, right?

Steve took a step aside and once noticing the puppy, Tony was pretty much considered air. Peter immediately took her in her arms and Parker didn't seem to mind. She licked his face and Peter laughed.

"Can we keep it?" he asked with a large smile on his face. His eyes were shining from excitement.

"Well, we did bring him to you," Steve was happy with his son's reaction. "Daddy even gave her a name already."

"What is it?"

"I named it Parker," answered Tony.

"That's cool," Peter agreed. Tony gave Steve the you-see look and Steve just rolled his eyes.

They allowed the baby sitter to finish earlier and spend time with their son and with the new addition to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a review^^


End file.
